You Are My Only
by Ookami-nii-sempai
Summary: Based off true story.Many say that the relationships you have when you are young do not last.That they die and will not be with you when you are old.But two boy will prove them wrong.For their love will last forever...SasuNaru, Cowriten by Give'em Hell


**Ookami-nii: **This is my first Fanfiction so... yeah.

**READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!!**

Okay, this story is based off of my gay friends (Xan and Rya) relationship with each other that has lasted over 4 years. This story is manly based off how they had meant and their relationship. They had been through thick and thin and I am turning the story of their relationship into a SasuNaru fanfiction. Their 5th year anniversary will be on September 8th.

**Of course I don't know _everything_ that had went on in their relationship, so of course Both Rya and Xan are telling me all that happened to make this story as accurate as possible. Of course there will be things added in the story that didn't happen, but nothing major. And some thing will be over exaggerated. **

Sasuke plays the role of Xan and Naruto plays the role of Rya. Both Sasuke and Naruto might be a little OC because I am trying to make them act as the real people they are based off act. So Sasuke will have Xans personality and Naruto will have Ryas. But truly, Rya acts soooo much like Naruto, it's scary AND Rya has blond hair and blue eyes as well... Xan does act like Sasuke sometimes. So more then anything, Sasuke will be a little OC. In the beginning he will be _really_ OC but as it goes on, he wont be so much.

The other people in Xan and Rya's life will be split up into characters. Like I'm split into two different charaters. Itachi plays as part of my role in their life that is the advice giving, big brother like, and tormenting part and Gaara plays as the other part of my role which is one of the closest friends to Sasuke and Naruto.

At the end of the chapters I will put in a author's note if something happened in the chapter that really didn't happen in real life.

Oh! And **Give'em Hell** is helping me write this, since she is the best(female) friend of Rya's(Naru) and like a little sister to me and Xan(Sasu). And since this is my first time writing one of these (and writing a story for the first time) she is putting more then just her two-cents in.

Oh! And **Give'em Hell** has two characters in here as well. Shukaku is a female in this story and Shukaku is pretty much all of **Give'em Hell**. Also, Ino a mix of **Give'em Hell** and a few other girls in Rya and Xan's life.

And about **Lemon** and **Limes.** I really don't want any lemons in this story and there will be Limes, but I'm not writing them. We're making the real couple themselves write them if they want to and Give'em Hell is going to be editing them since she really does use Rya as her Yaoi outlet. And if you ask nicely, you can e-mail me or Give'em Hell and ask for the lemon scene we cut out and we just might e-mail it to you...

**AND** the reason the title is **"You Are My Only",** which are lyrics from the song** "Only One",** is because Rya(Naru) and Xan(Sasu) call the song **"Only One"** to be _their song._

Anyway, there is my long ass description.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto** and the song **"Only One" by Yellowcard.**

Oh with the story!

"**You Are My Only"**

**Chapter 1**

**Broken This Fragile Thing Now**

--

A blond haired boy groaned loudly, kicking the side of the tire of the car before him. He was annoyed, frustrated. He didn't want to be here, at this new place. He would rather be home, where ever that was, just anywhere but here.

He was in a new city for the fourth time since the beginning of the summer. He was tired of moving, tired of new places.

"Hey, don't abuse my car, brat."

Blue eyes shifted and glared into the brown ones of the man who spoke.

"I don't want to be here, Asuma. Can't I just stay with you?" he pleaded. Asuma shook his head, a frown on his lips.

"No, Naruto. You have to be here. A nice family offered to keep you. You have a new place to live."

"Yeah, but how long do they mean, 'keep me'?" Naruto muttered stubbornly, hands on his hips.

Asuma chuckled, ruffling Naruto's blond hair.

"Just don't mess it up." he warned and Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, walk about a block that way," he pointed west, "and you'll be at your new school."

Naruto huffed, "Yay." before turning and walking the way Asuma told him.

"Have fun!"

The whiskered faced boy just raised his hand and waved. He was seriously just considering ditching school and Asuma altogether, but what was a eleven year old to do?

--

Naruto groaned in frustration. Where was a matched when you needed one? He seriously wanted to burn the packet of paper before him. Why would you give a child, an eleven year old, papers to fill out about his well being? He swore he had more common sense then the adults here.

"This is stupid..." he muttered while filling out what gender he was.

"Your names Naruto, huh?" a female voice said. He turned his head and stared at the black haired girl who had spoken.

He could tell that she was older then he was, the way she held herself told him that much. She seemed tough as well, a tomboy. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and behind it danced playfulness.

"Yeah." he answered, turning back to the papers.

"Your a foster child as well _and_ your only eleven. Wow." she pressed on.

"Why are you snooping?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why are you in this mixed grade class for advanced students?" she snipped back.

"Because they put me in it." he snapped, just wanting this girl to leave him alone.

The girl raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

"I like you kid. My names Toratu, in the sixth grade. You must be in the fifth." she told him. He blinked before nodding slowly.

_'Why is she talking to me?'_

"You're new, so you need someone to look after ya during lunch and recess, correct?" she leaned forward getting closer to the blue eyed boy.

"No--"

"Great! I'll drag you to lunch and recess. Fifth and sixth share the same lunch."

"But I don't need--"

"It'll be fun! You can meet my friends!"

"I can do it on my own--"

"They'll like you, I can tell already."

"But I just met--"

"Yay! I new friend!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak only to close it back again. This girl was not going to take any objections and the constant blabber was already starting to annoy him. He sigh deeply, closing his eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay! You'll love it Naruto, I swear it!"

He didn't know that the conversation (or more of one-sided conversation) he just had would be the cause of something to happen. A soon-to-be meeting that would change his life forever.

--

"Hey, hey! Toratu! Slow down!" Naruto whined loudly as said black haired girl pulled him to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Naruto! You'll love my friends." she yelled excitedly. Naruto winced at her loud voice. He pouted as the twelve year old dragged him into the cafeteria.

They paused in the doors for a moment and for that Naruto was glad. It gave him a chance to rest his legs and looked around.

The cafeteria was big and full of kids. It was loud and round tables were everywhere. There were three different food lines. Line A, line B, and line C. All of them were long and each one seemed to serve a different meal. He wondered if they served any ramen(1) there.

Suddenly, he was jerked forward by his arm. He let out a surprised yelp and had to try not to stumble as Toratu dragged him over to a table.

"Guys, guys, guys!" she called, stopping in front of a table, "Check this new kid out! He's in the fifth grade."

Naruto blinked at the kids in front of him. Five kids sat at the table, all of them looking different from each other.

There were three boys and two girls. The two girls looked, as Naruto thought, preppy. They wore nice clothes and it looked like they spent some time on their hair. One girl had pink hair and the other had bleach blond hair. He had never seen someone with pink hair before, so it intrigued him.

The three boys looked completely different from each other. One boy had messy, wild brown hair and two tribal markings on his cheeks. He looked very... doggish, for some reason, and he looked like trouble. Naruto wondered if he liked to pull pranks like he did.

Another boy had brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He looked either tired or bored as hell, Naruto couldn't tell. He was resting his head in his arms on the table and looking up at Naruto with bored eyes.

The last boy was a little scary looking. He had a bowl hair cut and huge bush eyebrows. Naruto wasn't very sure they were eyebrows, but he'd take the benefit of the doubt. He wore a lot of green and Naruto guessed that was his favorite color. Naruto wore his favorite color a lot(2) as well sooo...

All in all, the group before him looked strange, but then again, what could he expect. Well, with a girl like Toratu and all...

"Hi there, new kid," The blond girl said, nodding to him, "I'm Ino. What's your name?"

Naruto blinked at her, giving himself a minute to take in what she said.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto." he said. She nodded, smiling.

"Well Naruto, this is Sakura," she pointed to the pink haired girl, "The lazy one is Shikamaru, the weird looking one is Lee, and the smelly one is Kiba."

"I do not smell!" the one called Kiba yelled, growling at the blond. She smiled at him.

"Yes you do." she said back.

"Ino, that's not very nice to say things like that. Plus, you are making a bad first impression on Naruto." The Lee boy piped up.

"Yeah, Ino. We don't want you to scare him away." Sakura snapped. Ino turned to her.

"I'm not going to scare him!" she yelled. Then they started to argue.

"Guys, don't yell." Lee asked but he just got yelled at by the girls anyway.

"Girls, shut up!" Kiba yelled, trying to make the girls stop arguing.

"You shut up, Kiba!" they yelled back.

Within a few seconds they were all arguing with each other. Kiba and the two girls yelling at each other, Lee trying to make them stop, and Shikamaru muttering troublesome a few times.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the group. It was... chaotic and was giving him a headache. He already didn't like the school and now he wasn't liking the kids that much either.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

_Life here is going to suck._

"H-Hello." a small thimed voice said, causing the blond boy to jump. He turned and he was faced with a small raven haired girl with pale lavender eyes and a light blush on her face.

"Y-You must b-be ne-new." she said, twisting her hands together and looking at her feet.

Naruto smiled brightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, hi! I'm Naruto!" he said cheerfully. This girl didn't seem so bad.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata." she stuttered, blushing at his foxy grin.

"Ah, hey Hinata!" Toratu remarked, brushing around Naruto, "I see you met Naruto." she said. Hinata nodded shyly, "Where's Sasu?"

Hinata pointed over her shoulder and Toratu smiled.

"Hey! Sasu, over here! I've got someone you should meet!" she called.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the group at the table. They were still arguing, but not as bad. His headache was getting worse and he was sure now that, besides Hinata, that he would hate living where he did now and headaches would be often for him.

He was about to excuse himself and walk away when a light, charming male voice caught his ears.

"New kid, huh? Let me meet him."

Naruto blinked as Toratu grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"This is the new kid. Isn't he cute? Naruto, meet one of the coolest guys in school." Toratu said loudly in his ear. Naruto looked at who Toratu was motioning too and his eyes widened as his blue orbs met black.

Who stood before him was one of the best looking boys he had ever met. This boy had nice, pale skin that looked smooth to the touch. He had nice, dark black hair with a pretty blue tint. It framed is face perfectly and looked soft. He was taller then Naruto, at least by a whole head. He had a charming aura to himself and, as Naruto saw it, a nice pair of soft looking pink lips. But what caught Naruto's eye the most was he's deep brown eyes. They were so dark they looked black. They danced with cockiness and had a captivating feeling to them(3) Naruto had never, not once in his eleven years of life, felt his heart jump up to his throat so quickly.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke." the boy said, lifting a hand to Naruto. Naruto blinked at his hand before quickly grabbing it with his own.

"I'm N-Naruto." he said quickly, putting on a quick grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, huh?" he said. His voice was smooth for a twelve year old and charming.

He sqeezed Naruto's hand tighter, but not in a threating manner, more of a warm, welcoming way.

"Nice name." he said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but to blush lightly.

_Maybe... it wont to _too_ bad here._

**TBC...**

**1. In real life, Rya loves ice cream as much as Naruto loves ramen. So ramen is playing the roll of ice cream in this story. **

**2. In real life, Rya wears his favorite color, light blue, about as much as Naurto wears orange... which is all the time... --**

**3. Xan(Sasu) in real life has brown hair so dark its almost black and his eyes are the same as the description of Sasuke's in the story. **

**Ookami-nii: Sorry for how short the first chapter was!! The up coming chapters will be longer, I can promise you that. **

**And in this story, I'm going to kind of go quickly through their first year or so of knowing each other pretty quickly. **

**Oh! And by the way, right now, in present time, Xan(Sasu) is 17, going to be 18 on July 23rd, and Rya(Naru) is 16 going to be 17 June 3rd. So if you remember what year anniversary is up next for them, you can figure out how old they were when they got together. **

**Anyway, review please. Tell me how it is. And remember, Give'em Hell is helping me with this. **

**Oh! And I NEED A BETA!**

**Till next time... **

**Peace. **


End file.
